


Down the Bar

by Astiar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury sits down the bar from a woman with as many troubles as he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I"M NOT SORRY!  
> spoilers for the latest season of Once Upon a Time.

A beautiful blonde was sitting at a bar in New York. A tall, black man with an eye patch came in and sat down near her.

“Hard day?” She asked seeing the look on his face.

“Yeah?” He said sighing and calling for a scotch.

“Tell me about it.” She replied nose in her drink.

“You wouldn't believe me if I did.” He answered.

“Oh I wouldn't count on it.” She said sarcastic.

The man was silent for a while. “Why not.” He half mummered to himself. “Loki, the alien prince from Asgard, has been throwing a temper tantrum. He used a magic staff to turn two of the best men I know into flying monkeys.”

The woman looked at him and smiled. “My boy friend jumped off my roof and turned himself into an actual flying monkey, because Captain Hook gave me a magic potion to make me remember that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” She said toasting him.

He looked at her and every bone in his body said she was telling the truth. “I have not had enough scotch to deal with this.” He drained his glass and called for another.

“Is there enough scotch for this?” She asked with a small smile.

“No, not really.”

“Try some rum, it works for Hook.” She said. “Well I think I have had enough. I need to go save a magic town full of story book characters.”

“I'll try that before heading back to my dysfunctional team of superheroes and try to stop an alien army from taking over the planet.” He said with a toast.

“Well good luck.” She said putting on her coat.

“Same to you.” He said with a toast.

The man turned back to the barkeep. “I'll have a rum.” He said holding up his empty glass.


End file.
